The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named ‘UFBest’ and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces a high percentage of red skin with an attractive deep yellow ground color on the fruit. The fruit is of good eating quality with clingstone, non-melting, and yellow flesh. Fruit are mature for fresh market in late April to early May in Gainesville, Fla. Fruit are produced on a tree adapted to a mild winter climate. Contrast is made to ‘UFSun’ peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,764) for reliable description. This new variety ‘UFBest’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness from its non-melting flesh at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for a week on the tree.
This peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program located in Gainesville, Fla. The seed parent was ‘FlordaBest’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,294). The pollen parent was ‘UFSun’ peach. ‘UFBest’ was determined to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. When compared to ‘FlordaBest’, ‘UFBest’ produces fruit with non-melting flesh, while ‘FlordaBest’ is a melting flesh cultivar. In addition, ‘UFBest’ has a very low chilling requirement (˜150 chill hours), allowing it to be planted and cropped in low chill (subtropical) locations such as south central Florida, while ‘FlordaBest’ has a higher chilling requirement (250+ chill hours), allowing it to be planted and cropped in north central Florida. In Gainesville, Fla., ‘UFBest’ ripens 10 to 30 days before ‘FlordaBest’ depending on the weather. ‘UFBest’ differs from ‘UFSun’ parent by having fruit with a higher percentage of red skin and by ripening one week earlier. ‘UFBest’ has a larger fruit size and more red in the skin than ‘UFSun’. ‘UFBest’ peach tree was selected in 2007, and was designated and tested as Fla. 07-05C. It was asexually reproduced by budding on ‘Flordaguard’ (unpatented) seedling rootstock in Gainesville, where the selection was made and trees were also tested. Asexually propagated plants remained true to type. There are no known effects of this rootstock on this scion cultivar.